Triple H
Paul Michael Levesque (27 de Julho, 1969), mais conhecido pelo seu ring name Triple H, é um wrestler profissional americano e executivo na World Wrestling Entertainment. Antes de ingressar na WWE, Levesque começou sua carreira de wrestling na cena indy no nordeste sob o ring name Terra Ryzing que foi dado a ele por Killer Kowalski, a quem o treinou. Uma vez que ele assinou com a World Championship Wrestling (WCW), em 1993, ele continuou a usar o ring name Terra Ryzing e mais tarde foi alterado para Jean-Paul Lévesque. Ele entrou para a World Wrestling Federation (WWF) em 1995 com um personagem na TV de estilo sofisticado chamado Hunter Hearst Helmsley. Mais tarde, ele mudou seu nome para Triple H e adotou uma imagem alternativa na Stable D-Generation X. Após a dissolução da DX, Triple H recebeu um push como um wrestler de evento principal, ganhando vários títulos importantes. Como parte de um enredo, Triple H casou com Stephanie McMahon, que mais tarde se tornou sua esposa na vida real. Em 2003, Triple H formou outra stable conhecida como Evolution, e em 2006, brevemente reformou a DX com Shawn Michaels. Ele ganhou o King of the Ring de 1997 e o Royal Rumble 2002, e foi o segundo Grand Slam Champion da WWE, Ele é reconhecido como 14 vezes Campeão Mundial sendo o atual WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Fora do wrestling, Levesque fez inúmeras aparições no cinema e na televisão. Ele está estrelando o WWE Film: Killing Karma. Ele também é o principal protagonista na linha Outsider História no WWE'12. Começo da Vida e Carreira Paul Levesque nasceu em Nashua, New Hampshire. Em sua juventude, Levesque era um fã de wrestling profissional e seu lutador favorito era Ric Flair. Ele tornou-se ciente da musculação na idade de quatorze anos, e depois de se formar no colégio em 1987, ele entrou em várias competições de fisiculturismo. Ele foi coroado como Mr. New Hampshire Adolescente com a idade de dezenove anos. Durante este tempo, ele conheceu Ted Arcidi e começou a considerar uma carreira no wrestling profissional. Levesque matriculou-se na escola de wrestling de Killer Kowalski em 1992, depois foi recomendado a ele por Arcidi. Ele se juntou a Wrestling Federation Independent (IWF), que utilizou os formandos da escola de Kowalski na sua promoção. Aqui, Levesque se tornou o IWF Heavyheight Champion e começou a usar o nome de Terra Ryzing. Carreira no Wrestling World Championship Wrestling No início de 1994, Levesque assinou um contrato de um ano com a World Championship Wrestling (WCW). Em sua primeira partida televisionada, ele lutou como um Heel e derrotou Brian Armstrong. Ele continuou usando o nome de Terra Ryzing até meados de 1994, quando foi renomeado Jean-Paul Lévesque. Este nome referia-se as origens francesas de seu sobrenome e ele foi sugerido que ele começasse a falar com um sotaque francês, como ele não podia falar francês. Durante este tempo, ele começou a usar o seu finisher, o Pedigree. Lévesque teve uma breve rivalidade com Alex Wright, que culminou no Starrcade 1994. Entre o final de 1994 e início de 1995, Lévesque brevemente se uniu com Lord Steven Regal, cuja personalidade britânica esnobe foi uma boa combinação com personalidade semelhante de Lévesque. A dupla foi de curta duração, no entanto, quando Lévesque entrou para a World Wrestling Federation (WWF) em janeiro de 1995 após a WCW descartar o seu pedido para receber um push como um concorrente solo. World Wrestling Federation/Entertaiment O Connecticut Blueblood (1995-1997) thumb|left|220px|Hunter durante sua "Blueblood" Gimmick. Como continuação de sua gimmick na WCW, Levesque começou sua carreira quando o WWF Connecticut Blueblood, Hunter Hearst Helmsley. Ele apareceu em vinhetas gravadas, na qual ele falou sobre como usar a etiqueta apropriada, até sua estréia no wrestling de 30 abril de 1995 episódio da WWF Wrestling Challenge. Embora ele foi fortemente pressionado nos primeiros meses após sua estréia, sua carreira estagnou durante 1996, começando com sendo atolada em uma rivalidade com Duke "The Dumpster" Droese na sequência de uma perda no Free For All no Royal Rumble de 1996. Até esse evento, seu angle incluído era aparecer na televisão a cada semana com uma manager feminina diferente. Sable era sua criada na WrestleMania XII, e depois da derrota para Ultimate Warrior, como parte do enredo, ele jogou toda sua raiva sobre a derrota. O estreante Marc Mero veio em sua ajuda, começando uma rixa entre os dois lutadores. Em 28 de maio de 1996 Helmsley apareceu no WWF Superstars contra Marty Garner. Quando Levesque tentou executar o Pedigree, Garner confundiu a manobra para um duplo suplex underhook ou powerbomb e tentou saltar para cima com a mudança, levando-o a cair em cima do ring em cima de sua cabeça e sofrer danos no pescoço. Garner processou a WWF, se estabelecendo fora do tribunal e depois discutiu o incidente em uma aparição no The Montel Williams Show. Levesque era conhecido nos bastidores como um dos membros da The Kliq, um grupo de wrestlers, incluindo Shawn Michaels, Kevin Nash, Sean Waltman e Scott Hall, que eram conhecidos por influenciar Vince McMahon e a equipe criativa da WWF. Ele foi programado para ganhar o torneio do King of the Ring 1996, mas foi rebaixado de categoria para o "jobber das estrelas", após o incidente no Madison Square Garden, em que a Kliq quebrou o roteiro depois de dizer adeus a Nash e Hall no final de uma Match. Apesar da punição, Helmsley teve vários sucessos na sequência do MSG Incident. Mr. Perfect se tornou seu empresário e ele foi reservado para ganhar o Intercontinental Championship pela primeira vez em 21 de outubro, de 1996, derrotando Marc Mero. Quando o Mr. Perfect deixou a WWF, sua saída foi explicada para ser um resultado de Helmsley virando as costas para ele, logo que ele venceu o Intercontinental Championship. Ele manteve o título durante quase quatro meses antes de perdê-lo para Rocky Maivia na edição especial 13 de fevereiro de 1997 do Monday Night Raw, chamado "Thursday Raw Thursday". Por um breve tempo, Helmsley foi acompanhado por Mr. Hughes, que era seu guarda-costas no enredo. Depois de perder o título Intercontinental, ele rivalizou com Goldust, derrotando-o na WrestleMania 13. Durante essa rivalidade, Chyna estreou como seu novo guarda-costas. D-Generation X (1997-1999) :Ver artigo principal: D-Generation X thumb|right|180px|Hunter, juntamente com Shawn Michaels, Chyna e Rick Rude formaram a DX. Impulso de Helmsley foi retomado em 1997, quando ele ganhou o King Of The Ring, derrotando Mankind na final. Mais tarde nesse ano, Helmsley juntamente com Shawn Michaels, Chyna e Rick Rude formaram a D-Generation X (DX). Esta Stable mais tarde se tornou conhecida por empurrar a promoção, quando Michaels e Helmsley faziam promos que usava o slogan "Suck It", usando um "tapa cruzado" movimento da mão no quadril, e ridicularizando sarcasticamente Bret Hart e o Canadá. Neste ponto, Helmsley havia caído completamente e a gimmick "Blueblood", apareceu em camisetas e couro. Durante este período, o seu ring name foi encurtado para Triple H. Mesmo após a DX ir contra a Hart Foundation a história terminou, Helmsley continuou a rivalizar com o único membro restante Owen Hart pelo European Championship. Isso culminou em uma Match entre os dois na WrestleMania XIV, com a estipulação de que Chyna teve de ser algemada pelo então Comissário Sgt. Slaughter. Helmsley ganhou depois que Chyna jogou pó nos olhos de Slaughter, momentaneamente "cegando-o" e permitindo que ela interfirisse no combate. Depois da WrestleMania, Michaels foi forçado a se aposentar temporáriamente devido a uma lesão nas costas legítima sustentada no Royal Rumble, e Triple H assumiu a posição de liderança na DX, alegando que seu agora ex-sócio tinha "deixado cair a bola". Ele introduziu o retorno de X-Pac na noite seguinte em que juntaram as forças com os New Age Outlaws. Foi também nessa época que Triple H começou uma rivalidade com o líder da Nation of Domination (The Rock) e fazendo um Hell Turn na WWF. Esta rivalidade na história acabou levando a uma disputa pelo Intercontinental Championship, que Triple H ganhou em uma Ladder Match no SummerSlam. Ele não detinha o título por muito tempo, no entanto, quando ele estava afastado devido a uma lesão legítima no joelho. Quando The Rock ganhou o WWF Championship no Survivor Series, a rivalidade entre os dois continuou, quando a DX lutava contra A Corporação estável, de que Rock era a estrela principal. Triple H recebeu um push pelo WWF Championship no dia 25 de janeiro de edição de 1999 do RAW em uma "I Quit" match contra The Rock, mas a partida terminou quando Triple H foi forçado a sair ao ver Chyna receber um Chokeslam por Kane. Isto começou um novo angle para Triple H, quando Chyna traiu por atacá-lo após a match e se juntar a Corporação. thumb|left|200px|Quando Shawn Michaels se lesionou, Triple H tomou controle da DX. Como parte do enredo, na WrestleMania XV, Triple H venceu Kane com a ajuda de Chyna, que foi pensado para ter voltou DX. Mais tarde, na noite, ele traiu seu amigo de longa data e colega DX X-Pac, ajudando Shane McMahon reter o Campeonato da Europa e se juntou O Corporation. Depois volta do salto de Triple H no início de 1999, ele se mudou para longe de seu olhar DX, gravando os punhos para os jogos, ostentando novas e mais curtas troncos de wrestling, e adotando um penteado mais curto. Sua gimmick mudou como ele lutou para ganhar uma disputa de título WWF, passando de, uma pessoa rebelde divertir-se para um resistente, um tanto sádico-e um homem médio. Neste momento, ele alegou que era "seu tempo" (referência futura em se tornar o campeão WWF). Depois de numerosas tentativas falhadas de ganhar o campeonato, Triple H e desafiou Mankind WWF Champion Stone Cold Steve Austin para uma luta Triple Threat no SummerSlam, que contou com Jesse "The Body" Ventura como árbitro convidado especial. A humanidade ganhou o jogo por prendendo Austin, mas na noite seguinte no Raw, Triple H derrotou Mankind para vencer seu primeiro Campeonato WWF. Triple H perdeu o WWF Championship para Vince McMahon sobre o 16 de setembro, edição do SmackDown 1999! antes de recuperar-lo no Unforgiven em um Desafio Seis-Pack, que incluiu Davey Boy Smith, Big Show, Kane, The Rock, e da Humanidade. Ele derrotou Stone Cold Steve Austin no No Mercy antes de deixar cair o título para Big Show no Survivor Series. McMahon-Helmsley Era (2000-2001) thumb|right|200px|Triple H e a DX, durante a McMahon-Helmsley Era. Em janeiro de 2000, a já três vezes campeão WWF, Triple H-se apelidado "The Game", o que implica que ele estava no topo do mundo do wrestling, e foi apelidado de "The Cerebral Assassin" por Jim Ross. Sua rivalidade com Vince McMahon continuou, com McMahon ganhar o título de Triple H durante um episódio de SmackDown !. Como resultado da contenda, um ângulo com Triple H e Stephanie McMahon começou que levava o WWF ao longo dos próximos dezessete meses; juntos, eles eram conhecidos como os "McMahon-Helmsley Faction". Triple H começou uma rivalidade com Mick Foley no início de 2000 em uma história que terminou com um Hell in a Cell no No Way Out que enviou Foley para a reforma. Triple H derrotou The Rock na WrestleMania 2000 para manter o título, mas perdeu-a no Backlash de The Rock. Ele recuperou três semanas mais tarde, em uma partida de Homem de Ferro no dia de julgamento, apenas para perdê-lo de volta para The Rock no King of the Ring. Hunter entrou então em uma rivalidade com Chris Jericho, que culminou em uma luta Last Man Standing no Fully Loaded. A rivalidade mais tarde entre Triple H e Steve Austin começou quando se descobriu que Triple H pagou Rikishi para atropelar Austin no Survivor Series, levando-o a tirar um ano. Na realidade, as lesões no pescoço anteriores de Austin começou a incomodá-lo novamente, forçando-o a uma cirurgia. Em 2000, Triple H e Austin teve um combate no Survivor Series, que terminou quando Triple H tentou enganar Austin para vir para o estacionamento para atropelá-lo novamente, só para ter Austin levantar o carro com uma empilhadeira e virar o carro para seu teto de 10 pés de altura. Triple H voltou algumas semanas mais tarde e atacou Austin. A disputa continuou em 2001 e culminou em uma três fases do jogo inferno em que Helmsley derrotou Austin. Em 2001, Triple H também rivalizou com The Undertaker, que o derrotou na WrestleMania X-Seven. Mais tarde, ele se uniu com seu antigo inimigo Austin para formar The Trip Two-Man Power, capturando tanto o WWF Tag Team Championship eo Campeonato Intercontinental duas vezes até o final do próximo vista pay-per-. Durante o 21 de maio de 2001 episódio da Raw, ele sofreu uma lesão legítima e que ameaçou sua carreira. No evento principal da noite, ele e Steve Austin estavam defendendo o Tag Team Championship contra Chris Jericho e Chris Benoit. Em um ponto, Jericho tinha Austin preso nas Walls of Jericho. Triple H correu-in para quebrá-lo, mas assim como ele fez, ele sofreu uma lágrima em seu lado esquerdo do músculo quadríceps, fazendo-o vir completamente fora do osso. Apesar de sua incapacidade de colocar qualquer peso sobre a perna, Triple H foi capaz de completar o jogo. Ele mesmo permitido Jericho para colocá-lo nas Walls of Jericho, um movimento que coloca uma pressão considerável sobre os quadríceps. O rasgo necessária uma operação, a qual foi realizada por cirurgião ortopédico Dr. James Andrews. Esta lesão trouxe um fim abrupto ao McMahon-Helmsley Era, como o processo de reabilitação rigoroso manteve Triple H fora de ação por mais de oito meses, perdendo completamente a invasão enredo. Retorno de Lesão (2002) thumb|left|220px|Triple H depois de vencer o Undisputed Championship na Wrestlemania X8. Triple H voltou a Raw como um favorito do público em 7 de Janeiro de 2002, no Madison Square Garden. Ele foi reservado para ganhar o Royal Rumble para receber um jogo WWF Undisputed Championship no evento principal na WrestleMania X8. Na WrestleMania X8, Triple H derrotou Chris Jericho para o Campeonato Undisputed. Depois de segurar o título por um mês, Helmsley deixou cair a Hulk Hogan no Backlash. Triple H tornou-se então exclusivo da SmackDown! roster devido à WWF Draft Lottery e continuou a rivalizar com Jericho, culminando em uma Hell in a Cell no dia de julgamento. Nesse ínterim, entre o Royal Rumble e WrestleMania, a Facção McMahon-Helmsley foi trazido a uma conclusão oficial sobre tela. Até o momento ele voltou, H da tripla na tela casamento com Stephanie McMahon estava nas rochas, por isso Stephanie fingiu uma gravidez, a fim de levá-lo de volta ao seu lado. Quando soube que ele era falso, ele a abandonou publicamente na Raw, quando eles deveriam renovar seus votos de casamento. Stephanie alinhado com Jericho depois, mas ela foi forçada a sair depois de perder uma luta Triple Threat no Raw da noite após WrestleMania, quando ela foi presa por Triple H. O divórcio, e, assim, o enredo, foi finalizado no Vengeance. Enquanto isso, Shawn Michaels fez o seu regresso à WWF e juntou-se a Nova Ordem Mundial (NWO). Michaels e Kevin Nash planejado para trazer Triple H até Raw, a fim de colocá-lo no grupo. Vince McMahon, no entanto, dissolveu a nWo na sequência de várias complicações de bastidores e trouxe Eric Bischoff como novo gerente geral da marca Raw. Uma das primeiras intenções de Bischoff foi para acompanhar o plano da nWo e trazer Triple H para o roster Raw. Triple H, de fato, ir para a marca Raw, reunindo-se com Shawn Michaels, mas em 22 de julho, ele ligou Michaels através da realização de um Pedigree em cima dele durante o que era para ser uma reunião de DX. Na semana seguinte, Triple H esmagado o rosto de Michaels em uma janela do carro para provar que Michaels era "fraco". Estes acontecimentos levaram ao início de uma rivalidade longa história entre os ex-parceiros e um eventual "Luta Unsanctioned Street" no SummerSlam, onde Michaels saiu da aposentadoria para ganhar. Posteriormente, no entanto, Triple H atacou-o com uma marreta, e Michaels foi levado para fora do ringue. Antes de 02 de setembro de 2002, a WWE reconheceu apenas um campeão, tanto para o Raw e SmackDown! marcas. Depois SummerSlam, campeão Brock Lesnar se tornou exclusivo de SmackDown !, deixando Raw sem um campeão. Gerente Geral Raw Eric Bischoff, em seguida, premiado com o World Heavyweight Championship de Triple H sob a forma de o velho cinto WCW Championship. Triple H, em seguida, recebeu um empurrão por ter inúmeras defesas de título bem sucedidas, mas acabou por cair o cinto para Shawn Michaels no jogo de primeira Elimination Chamber no Survivor Series. Ele recuperou o título de Michaels, um mês depois em uma três fases do jogo Inferno em Armageddon. Evolution (2003-2005) :Ver artigo principal: Evolution thumb|right|220px|Formação da Evolution. Em janeiro de 2003, Triple H formou uma Stable conhecida como Evolution com Ric Flair, Randy Orton e Batista. O grupo foi empurrado no Raw de 2003 a 2004. A altura da sua posição dominante ocorreu depois do Armagedom quando cada membro da Evolution deixou a vista pay-per-segurando um título. Triple H dominou o World Heavyweight Championship durante a maior parte de 2003. No Royal Rumble 2004, Triple H e Shawn Michaels lutou em uma luta Last Man Standing a um countout casal, assim Triple H manteve o título. Triple H perdeu o título para Chris Benoit na WrestleMania XX, e ele não foi capaz de recuperar o cinturão de Benoit em revanches subsequentes, incluindo uma revanche da WrestleMania entre Triple H, Benoit e Shawn Michaels no Backlash. Em seguida, ele terminou sua rivalidade com Michaels, derrotando-o em uma Hell in a Cell no Bad Blood. Depois de outra tentativa frustrada, perdendo para Benoit no Vengeance, ele se concentrou em Eugene, batendo-lhe no SummerSlam. Em seguida, Triple H recuperou o título de ex-associado Randy Orton no Unforgiven. Na sequência de um Triple Threat World Heavyweight defesa do título contra Benoit e Edge no 29 de novembro de 2004 episódio da Raw, o World Heavyweight Championship ficou vago pela primeira vez. No New Year's Revolution, Triple H ganhou a Elimination Chamber para começar seu décimo reinado título mundial. Na Wrestlemania 21, Triple H perdeu o campeonato para Batista, e, posteriormente, perdeu duas revanches no Backlash e Vengeance. Em seguida, Triple H levou algum tempo fora do wrestling, que sofre de problemas no pescoço menores. Triple H voltou a Raw em 3 de Outubro de 2005, como parte da WWE regresso a casa. Ele se associou com Flair para derrotar Chris Masters e Carlito. Após a partida, Triple H ligado Flair batendo nele com uma marreta, provocando uma briga entre o duo. Flair derrotou Triple H em um fósforo da gaiola de aço no Taboo terça-feira para Intercontinental Championship de Flair. Posteriormente, Triple H derrotou Flair em um título não-jogo Last Man Standing no Survivor Series para acabar com a sua rivalidade. Retorno da D-Generation X thumb|right|190px|Shawn Michaels e Triple H, retornam com a D-Generation X. Apesar de Triple H não conseguiu vencer o Royal Rumble no Royal Rumble, outra oportunidade campeonato surgiu para Triple H no Road to Wrestlemania Tournament. Ele venceu o torneio, concedendo-lhe um jogo para o Campeonato WWE na WrestleMania 22. Na Wrestlemania, Triple H e John Cena lutou no evento principal para o título, que Triple H perdeu por finalização. Mais tarde naquele mês no Backlash, Triple H estava envolvido em outro jogo WWE Championship, lutando contra Edge e Cena em uma luta Triple Threat, onde perdeu novamente. Em um ato de frustração, um Triple H ensanguentado usou sua marreta para atacar ambos Edge e Cena e então realizada uma série de DX virilha chops.Triple H tentou em vão conquistar o título da WWE de Cena em numerosas ocasiões, culpando seus defeitos sobre Vince McMahon , o que acabará por levar a uma briga entre os McMahons e Triple H. Shawn Michaels voltou na edição de 12 junho de Raw e logo se reuniu com Triple H para reformar D-Generation X, transformando Triple H em Face mais uma vez. DX derrotou o Spirit Squad no Vengeance em uma partida de handicap 5-on-2. Eles continuaram a sua rivalidade com Vince McMahon, Shane McMahon e os Spirit Squad durante várias semanas. Eles, então, derrotou o Spirit Squad novamente no 18 de julho de 2006 edição do Main Event da noite de sábado em uma partida Eliminação 5-on-2. Eles, então, novamente derrotado os McMahons no SummerSlam, resistindo ao ataque de vários superstars da WWE escolhidos a dedo por Vince McMahon. No Unforgiven, D-Generation X superou as expectativas mais uma vez, derrotando Os McMahons e Campeão do mundo de ECW Big Show em um inferno em um jogo de celular. Durante o jogo, DX envergonhado Vince empurrando seu rosto entre as nádegas de Big Show, e DX venceu quando Triple H quebrou uma marreta sobre os ombros de Vince McMahon após Michaels realizada Sweet Chin Music em cima dele. No Cyber Sunday durante briga de DX com Rated-RKO, árbitro convidado especial Eric Bischoff permitido o uso ilegal de uma arma para dar Rated-RKO a vitória. No Survivor Series, DX tem sua vingança quando seu time derrotou a equipe de Edge e Orton em um fósforo da eliminação. Em janeiro de 2007, no New Year's Revolution, DX e Rated-RKO lutaram para um no-contest após Triple H sofrer um rasgo legítimo no quadríceps direito (similares ao que sofreu em 2001, mas na outra perna) aos quinze minutos de combate. A cirurgia foi realizada com sucesso em 9 de janeiro de 2007 por Dr. James Andrews. King Of Kings (2007-2008) Triple H fez o seu regresso no SummerSlam, onde ele derrotou King Booker. Após seu retorno, ele venceu o WWE Championship no No Mercy depois de vencer o Campeão do recém-nomeado, Randy Orton, Triple H tornando 11x Campeão Mundial. No mesmo evento, Triple H derrotou Umaga também em sua primeira defesa do título depois de Mr. McMahon declarou sua luta já agendada com Umaga, um combate pelo título. McMahon anunciou então, Orton iria receber uma revanche título em uma luta Last Man Standing no jogo final do evento, que Orton ganhou depois de um RKO para a mesa do locutor, terminando assim sexto reinado de Triple H. Reinado título Triple H no No Mercy é o quarto reinado mais curto na história da WWE, durando apenas através da duração do evento. No Elimination Chamber no No Way Out Raw, Triple H ganhou um combate pelo WWE Championship na Wrestlemania XXIV, superando por outros cinco homens. No entanto, na Wrestlemania XXIV, Randy Orton manteve o título após chutar o crânio de Triple H e pinnar John Cena depois de o mesmo ter recebido um Pedigree de Triple H. Um mês depois, no Backlash, Triple H ganhou o título em uma Fatal Four-Way Elimination Match contra Orton, Cena, e JBL, igualando o recorde para a maioria de reinados do WWE Championship com The Rock (até aquele momento). Triple H, em seguida, manteve o título contra Orton no Judgment Day em uma Steel Cage Match e outra vez em uma Last Man Standing. Orton sofreu uma lesão na clavícula legítima durante o combate, terminando assim a disputa prematuramente. Draft para o Smackdown (2008-2009) Em 23 de junho, edição do Raw 2008, Triple H foi elaborado para o SmackDown! marca como parte do 2008 WWE Draft, no processo de tomada exclusiva WWE Championship para SmackDown. Depois de várias defesas de título bem sucedidas contra Edge, The Great Khali, e Jeff Hardy, Triple H, finalmente, perdeu seu título para Edge no Survivor Series 2008 pay-per-view. Ele então começou uma rivalidade com Edge e Vickie Guerrero, bem como, indo tão longe como para revelar fotos nuas de Vickie Guerrero. Ele entrou no Royal Rumble 2009 e foi último eliminado por Randy Orton, que passou a ganhar o jogo. Ele entrou no jogo SmackDown Elimination Chamber no No Way Out 2009, onde derrotou Undertaker passado para se tornar um 13 vezes Campeão da WWE, quebrando o recorde da WWE da maioria dos campeonatos da WWE depois de ter ganho em oito. Depois de Randy Orton atacou Mr. McMahon, Shane McMahon e Stephanie McMahon, Triple H entrou-se para a briga e começaram a tentar convencer Orton para desafiá-lo por seu WWE Championship no WrestleMania XXV, na tentativa de vingar a ele e família de sua esposa. Orton finalmente concordou e fez a estipulação de que Triple H não podia tocá-lo até a sua partida na WrestleMania. No entanto, Randy Orton, junto com Cody Rhodes e Ted DiBiase, atacou Triple H na edição de SmackDown 7 de março. Triple H respondeu por invadir a casa de Randy Orton na edição da RAW 10 de março, mas acabou por ser detido pelas autoridades. A disputa vai continuar a Wrestlemania XXV. Wrestlemania XXV thumb|220px|right|Triple H derrotou Randy Orton para reter o WWE Championship. Randy Orton e Triple H iria continuar a contenda até sua discrepância na Wrestlemania, onde eles iriam discrepância em um dos três principais eventos partidas do evento. O jogo terminaria com Triple H ganhar o jogo para manter o seu campeonato, e alguns diriam, a honra da família. A próxima noite no 06 de abril edição do Raw, Randy Orton passou a exigir um fósforo de título no Backlash afirmando que, a família McMahon deve isso a ele, como faz a empresa e os fãs, mas em vez disso Vince McMahon saiu e começou a informar Randy Orton que ele não iria receber o seu título de tiro, mas ele teria a chance de se redimir em uma partida equipe de três em três tag, com Randy Orton, e seu legado, Ted DiBiase e Cody Rhodes contra Triple H, Shane McMahon, e Vince McMahon, a noite também teve um jogo que viu a aliança de Batista que une os McMahons, num jogo onde Vince McMahon e Randy Orton lutou. Retorno ao RAW (2009) Durante a WWE Draft 2009, Triple H foi elaborado a partir SmackDown para a RAW; desde que ele foi o campeão da WWE reinante durante este tempo, ele trouxe o título para Raw devido aos projectos de regras. No Backlash, Triple H perdeu o WWE Championship para Randy Orton depois de The Legacy derrotou Triple H, Shane McMahon e Batista em uma de seis homens tag team match. Triple H foi retirado em maca, e não retornou até o 08 de junho episódio de Raw, quando enfrentou The Legacy. Em 17 de agosto de episódio de Raw, Triple H reunido com Shawn Michaels para reformar DX, e Legacy derrotado em SummerSlam. No Breaking Point, eles perderam em Legacy em um Submissões Count Anywhere Tag jogo Team. No entanto, no Hell in a Cell, DX derrotou legado em uma Tag Team Hell in a Cell. Eles começaram uma briga com Chris Jericho e Big Show. Foi rapidamente terminou no direito de se gabar onde a equipe Smackdown derrotados equipe líder Raw por DX. DX foi programado para enfrentar John Cena pelo WWE Championship no Survivor Series em uma Triple Threat Match, mas não conseguiu fazê-lo. Depois de não conseguir tirar o título da WWE de John Cena, devido ao conflito entre si, eles continuaram a ir para as Unified Tag Team Championships de Jerishow. Eles derrotaram Jerishow no TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs para se tornar os novos Unified Tag Team Champions. DX defendeu os títulos contra Jerishow no dia seguinte às Os Slammy Prêmios mas apenas para obtê-los eus desqualificados, empurrando ao longo dos momentos árbitro após o jogo começou. Eles passaram a enviar os superstars do exército DX para pessoalmente escoltar Jericho para fora da arena RAW, como ele está agora invadindo. Separação da DX e Feud com Sheamus (2010) Em 11 de janeiro Mike Tyson, que era o Raw anfitrião do convidado para a noite, se uniu com Jericho para enfrentar DX; no entanto, no final da luta, Tyson virou em Jericó e alinhou-se com Michaels e Triple H.On a 08 de fevereiro de 2010 episódio da Raw, DX perderam suas Unified Tag Team Titles para shomiz (The Miz e The Big Show) em uma ameaça Eliminação jogo Triplo Tag Team também com a Sociedade Straight Edge (CM Punk e Luke Gallows.) Em 1 de março episódio de Raw eles perderam sua revanche para os títulos que seria seu último jogo televisionado antes Michaels aposentado. Michaels e Triple H teve uma reunião não-wrestling em 2010 no Tribute to the Troops. Em 21 de fevereiro, Triple H participou na Elimination Chamber pelo WWE Championship, embora ele não foi bem sucedida, ele eliminou Sheamus (que foi o campeão da WWE na época). Ele foi atacado por Sheamus algumas semanas mais tarde, depois de Sheamus culpou Triple H para o que lhe custou o WWE Championship. Isso criou um jogo entre os dois no WrestleMania XXVI, onde Triple H veio vitorioso. A noite após Wrestlemania, Triple H foi atacado por Sheamus ao tentar dar um discurso de despedida para a aposentadoria Shawn Michaels '. Isto vai criar uma revanche no Extreme Rules. No Extreme Rules, após Sheamus atacou Triple H no início do show, Sheamus passou a derrotá-lo. Na mesma noite, Triple H sofreu um músculo bíceps rasgado. WWE anunciou que Triple H irá retornar na valorização Evento Fã WWE em 30 de outubro, em Hartford, Connecticut. Ele derrotou Alberto Del Rio em uma partida de simples. Mais tarde na noite, durante o John Cena e Kane corresponder O Nexus interferiu em seguida, alguns minutos depois, todo o vestiário (incluindo Triple H) veio para atacá-los. Chefe Oficial de Operações No 21 de fevereiro de 2011 episódio da Raw, Triple H fez o seu regresso à WWE, interrompendo o retorno de The Undertaker. Ele desafiou-o para um combate na WrestleMania XXVII, que mais tarde tornou-se um No Holds Barred jogo. Uma semana depois, ele colocou Sheamus através da tabela anunciar com um Pedigree, em retaliação por Sheamus dando-lhe uma lesão 10 meses. Na Wrestlemania XXVII Triple H perdeu que se estendeu série invicta do empresário para 19-0, entretanto Undertaker foi realizado a partir do anel em uma maca enquanto que Triple H deixou o anel de sua própria vontade. No final do 18 de julho, 2011 episódio da Raw, Triple H voltou em nome do conselho de administração da WWE para aliviar seu pai-de-lei Vince McMahon das suas funções. Isto foi seguido pelo anúncio de que ele havia sido designado para assumir o cargo de Chief Operating Officer (COO) da WWE. Isso foi durante um enredo onde CM Punk tinha ganho o Campeonato da WWE e deixou a empresa. Apesar de um novo campeão foi coroado, Triple H ajudou demitir CM Punk e manteve ambos os reinados de campeonato. Ele anunciou que iria apitar uma partida para unificar ambos os Campeonatos da WWE no SummerSlam. Embora ele contou um pinfall para CM Punk para ganhar, perna de John Cena estava na corda bamba que iria quebrar o pino. Independentemente disso, amigo de longa data de Triple H Kevin Nash atacou Punk imediatamente após o jogo para permitir que Alberto Del Rio para se tornar campeão. Embora Nash e Punk exigiu uma partida contra o outro, Triple H demitido por insubordinação Nash e reservado a si mesmo em um jogo No Disqualification na Noite dos Campeões com a sua posição de COO na linha. Ele venceu a partida, apesar de interferência de John Laurinaitis, Nash, The Miz e R-Truth. Depois de repetidos ataques a partir destes lutadores em várias partidas, a maioria do pessoal de tela no WWE Triple H deu um voto de confiança. Mr. McMahon retornado para aliviá-lo das suas funções no Raw embora ele permaneceu COO. Ele foi substituído como Gerente Geral do Raw por Laurinaitis, que o reservado em um combate de tag team contra Miz e R-Truth no Vengeance. Durante o jogo, Nash mais uma vez atacou-o e fê-lo na noite seguinte no dia 24 de Outubro Raw, hospitalização dele. WWE anunciou mais tarde que Triple H sofreu uma vértebras fraturadas que o tiraria da televisão até o seu retorno em 12 de dezembro, como parte dos Prêmios Slammy. Em 18 de dezembro, Triple H derrotou Nash em Tabelas, escadas e cadeiras em Sledgehammer Ladder Match, onde ele usou a marreta contra Nash. Triple H voltou na edição de 30 de janeiro de Raw, para avaliar o desempenho Laurinaitis 'como Gerente Geral. Antes que ele pudesse anunciar a decisão, ele foi interrompido pelo Undertaker voltar. Depois de inicialmente se recusando a revanche que ele não queria manchar o legado de Undertaker, Triple H aceitou o desafio depois de ser chamado de covarde que vive em Shawn Michaels 'sombra, sob a condição de sua revanche ser contestada dentro Hell in a Cell. Triple H passou a perder este jogo na WrestleMania XXVIII. Triple H voltou a noite após Extreme Rules para enfrentar Brock Lesnar, que havia enganado John Laurinitus em renomear Supershow Raw para "Raw Supershow Estrelas Brock Lesnar", entre outras demandas, e fez Brock voltar para o contrato que ele aprovado, que, em seguida, Brock agarrou o braço de Triple H. Dois meses depois, no No Way Out, Triple H desafiou Lesnar para um combate no SummerSlam, que Lesnar aceito em Raw 1000. No SummerSlam Triple H foi derrotado após Lesnar quebrou o braço de Triple H novamente. Oito noites depois, no Raw, Triple H anunciou que estaria retirining da concorrência no ringue. No 25 de fevereiro de 2013 episódio da Raw, Triple H voltou a briga com Brock Lesnar, que estava prestes a atacar Vince McMahon novamente depois de defender Paul Heyman de retaliações de McMahon. A luta resultou na cabeça de Lesnar ser dividido aberto, que exigia 18 pontos. Na semana seguinte no Raw, Triple H estabelecido um desafio para Brock Lesnar para um combate na WrestleMania XXIX. Brock, mais tarde, voltar e tirar amigos de Triple H, Outlaws a nova era com F-5 da. Lesnar e Heyman, então, anunciar que Lesnar iria enfrentar Triple H na Wrestlemania somente se Triple H iria concordar com as estipulações que Lesnar e Heyman estabelecidos. Em 18 de março no Raw, Triple H iria brutallt ataque heyman antes da assinatura do contrato. Após a assinatura do contrato Lesnar iria aparecer e salvar Heyman. Heymna então anunciaria que Triple H assinou um contrato que afirma que, se Triple H perde para Brock Lesnar, em seguida, sua carreira acabou. Na Wrestlemania, Triple H derrotou Brock Lesnar para manter sua intack carreira. Após a partida, Triple H também foi clared de um braço quebrado. Em 15 de abril episódio de Raw, Brock Lesnar atacado todos os três do membro de 3MB antes de Paul Heyman desafiou Triple H para enfrentar Brock Lesnar em um Cage Match Aço no Extreme Rules, que Triple H aceitou uma semana mais tarde. The Authority (2013-atualmente) No SummerSlam, Triple H foi o árbitro especial para o evento principal entre John Cena e Daniel Bryan. Bryan venceu a partida por pinfall tornando-se assim WWE Champion pela primeira vez, Triple H e felicitou-o. No entanto, Randy Orton entrou no ringue para o efetuar o contrato com a pasta do Money In The Bank. Para a surpresa do público, Triple H usou o Pedigree em Daniel Bryan e ajudou Orton vencer o combate e o WWE Championship, portanto, transformando-o em Heel, pela primeira vez desde 2006. Nas próximas semanas, ele montou partidas em desvantagem contra quaisquer wrestlers que questionavam suas decisões, tais como Big Show e Dolph Ziggler, mesmo demitindo Cody Rhodes em retaliação a insolência deste último. Na edição de Raw 7 de outubro, ele foi nocauteado por Big Show e teve de ser levada a cabo pelos funcionários fora da arena. Nos 2013 Slammy Prêmios, Triple H imediatamente pedigreed Orton depois de Daniel Bryan empurrou o campeão da WWE em Stephanie McMahon, apesar do choque Orton. Na WrestleMania XXX, Triple H perdeu para Daniel Bryan e agrediu postar jogo. Mais tarde, durante o evento principal, Triple H e Stephanie tentaram impedir Bryan de ganhar o título e recrutaram Scott Armstrong como um árbitro corrupto, mas não tiveram sucesso quando Bryan fez Batista bater pelo Crossface. Em 18 de abril no episódio do SmackDown, ele anunciou que A Evolution gostaria de voltar e ele iria se juntar com Randy Orton e Batista. No Extreme Rules, Evolution perdeu para The Shield e novamente em Payback num No Holds Barred match eliminação. No 02 de junho episódio de Raw, Batista iria deixar o grupo após Triple H se recusou a conceder-lhe um tiro no World Heavyweight Championship WWE. Triple H, então, recorrer ao "Plano B", o que seria Seth Rollins ligar o Sheild e reunir A Autoridade. Em 27 de outubro episódio de Raw, Triple H iria oferecer John Cena uma chance de unir forças com a autoridade, que Cena recusou. Isso levou a Triple H anunciando uma partida de eliminação de tag team Série tradicional Survivor para Survivor Series, com uma equipe que representem a autoridade diante de uma equipa capitaneada por Cena. No 03 de novembro episódio de Raw, Vince McMahon anunciou que se a Equipa Autoridade perderia, eles seriam removidos do poder. Em 21 de novembro episódio da Smackdown, Triple H anunciou que se a Equipa Cena perdeu, todos do Team Cena, exceto o próprio Cena, seria demitido. No Survivor Series, Big Show se juntou A Autoridade traindo Cena, mas Sting fez sua estréia na WWE, atacando árbitro torto Scott Armstrong e Triple H, e assistida Ziggler em fixar Rollins para dar Equipe Cena a vitória, colocando a Autoridade fora do poder. Depois de estar fora do poder por um mês, Rollins persuadiu Cena em restabelecendo A Autoridade em 29 de dezembro episódio de Raw, segurando Raw anfitrião do convidado Borda refém com Big Show. Em 19 de janeiro episódio de Raw, Cena iria derrotar Rollins, Kane e Big Show em uma partida de handicap quando Sting distraído A Autoridade, permitindo Cena de fixar Rollins e ganhar de volta os empregos de Dolph Ziggler, Ryback e Erick Rowan, que havia sido demitido duas semanas antes por Triple H e Stephanie. Em 26 de janeiro, foi anunciado oficialmente através WWE.com que Triple H desafiou Sting a um confronto "face-to-face" no Fastlane, que Sting aceito; no confronto, Sting desafiou Triple H para um combate na WrestleMania XXXI, que Triple H aceito. Na Wrestlemania, Triple H derrotou Sting com interferência de D-Generation-X, mas apertou a mão de Sting depois do jogo. Papeis nos Backstages Em 2010, o papel de Levesque como um conselheiro sênior Executivo foi oficialmente formalizado com ele foi dado um escritório na sede da WWE em Stamford, Connecticut. Como consultor sênior, Levesque foi colocado no comando de um novo departamento de desenvolvimento de talentos em 2011, com foco em recrutamento de novos Wrestlers em todo o mundo, a formação e o desenvolvimento do caráter dos futuros empregados da WWE. Vida Pessoal Levesque namorava uma companheira wrestler profissional Joanie Laurer (que apareceu na WWE como Chyna), a partir de 1996 até 2000. Mais tarde, em 2000 ele começou a namorar Stephanie McMahon e eles se casaram em 25 de outubro de 2003. Ele e Stephanie tem três filhas, Aurora Rose nascida em julho de 2006, Murphy Claire nasceu em 28 de julho de 2008 & Vaughn Evelyn nascida em agosto de 2010. Ele tem uma irmã chamada Lynn. Seus sogros estão Vince, Linda e seu genro é Shane McMahon. No final de 2004, Levesque lançou um livro intitulado "Making The Game: Abordagem de Triple H para se tornar um fisiculturista profissional", dedicado principalmente a conselhos de musculação, o livro também inclui algumas informações autobiográficas, memórias e opiniões. Publicidade Anúncios Suas aparições comerciais incluem anúncios em maio de 2006 para Miller Lite onde debate "Leis Man" com os gostos de Burt Reynolds, Eddie Griffin e Jerome Bettis. No mesmo mês, ele também apareceu em um comercial para a rede dos EUA com Anthony Michael Hall, que promoveu RAW e o show de Hall, The Dead Zone. O personagem de Hall, uma vidente, toca Triple H, enquanto ele vê ao lado de uma piscina e tem uma visão dele adormecer ao sol, e seu colega wrestler John Cena dá um tapa em Triple H que caí para trás e deixando uma marca de mão. Ele também apareceu em comerciais para suplementos de fisiculturismo, como Stacker 2 e YJ Stinger. Levesque também apareceu no comercial que sustenta um clássico Burger Triplo de um Wendy chamando-o de "Triple H Burger". Fimes Levesque apareceu no filme, Blade: Trinity, como um executor vampiro chamado Jarko Grimwood. Levesque também apareceu em vário Home Videos Lançados pela WWE, incluindo Triple H: The Game e Triple H: This Damn Good em 2002, D-Generation-X, uma reedição da versão VHS, em 2006, e A nova e melhorada DX em 2007. Triple H: King Of Kings, um DVD que cobre sua carreira até o momento, foi lançado em 25 de março de 2008. Triple H: Thy Kingdom Come, um DVD que cobre sua vida e carreira, foi lançado em 2014. Filmografia Outras Mídias Levesque apareceu em um episódio da série de EUA Rede Blue Pacific, em 9 de agosto de 1998. Em dezembro de 1998, ele fez uma aparição no The Drew Carrey Show como o disciplinador. Ele também foi destaque no 14 de agosto de 2005 episódio de PUNK'D da MTV em que ele foi levado a acreditar que ele havia arruinado um casamento por bater a noiva no rosto com uma porta e danificar seu nariz até Ashton Kutcher e Stacy Keibler mostrou acima. Além disso, suas aparições na televisão incluem pontos do convidado como Triple H na MADtv e Saturday Night Live, e como um personagem em um episódio de The Bernie Mac Show. Levesque também venceu a edição de WWF O elo mais fraco, em que ele e Stephanie McMahon foram os dois concorrentes finais. Levesque também tem sido um locutor convidado para a competição Mr. Olympia. Move-set :Finishers *Pedigree :Signature Moves *Inverted Indian deathlock – *Cutter - *Abdominal stretch *Arm Trap Crossface *Atomic Drop *Backbreaker *Belly to Back Suplex *Blatant choke *Chop block *Clothesline *Drop toe-hold *Facebreaker knee smash *Falling or running neckbreaker *Figure four leglock, - *Flowing DDT - *High knee strike *Jumping knee drop *Mounted punches *Running clothesline *Running Neckbreaker *Short-Arm Clothesline *Sleeper hold *Spinning spinebuster *Vertical Suplex :Objetos *Sledgehammer Rivalidades Importantes Managers *Chyna *Ric Flair *Mr. Hughes *Mr. Perfect *Stephanie McMahon *Vince McMahon *Shawn Michaels *Lord Steven Regal *Rick Rude *Sable Apelidos *"The Connecticut / Greenwich Blueblood" *'"The Cerebral Assassin"' *'"The Game"' *'"The King of Kings"' *'"The Proverbial Ring General"' *'"The Boss"' *"The Corporate / Franchise Player" *"O Maior Wrestler Vivo atualmente " Temas de Entrada *"Blue Blood" por Jim Johnston *"Symphony No. 9" por Ludwig van Beethoven *"Break It Down" por The DX Band *"Corporate Player" por Jim Johnston *"Higher Brain Pattern" por Jim Johnston *"My Time" por The DX Band *"The Game" por Motörhead *"King of Kings" por Motörhead Títulos e Premiações :WWF/E *World Heavyweight Champion (5x) *WWE Champion (8x) *WWF Intercontinental Champion (5x) *WWF European Champion (2x) *WWF World Tag Team Champion (1x) - *WWE Unified Tag Team Championship (1x) - *King of the Ring (1997) *Royal Rumble (2002) *2º Grand Slam Champion *Slammy Award: por melhor cabelo (1997) *7º Campeão da Tríplice Coroa :IWA *IWF Heavyweight Championship :Pro Wrestling Illustrated *PWI Feud do Ano (2000) vs. Kurt Angle *PWI Feud do Ano (2004) vs. Chris Benoit *PWI Match do Ano (2004) vs. Shawn Michaels e Chris Benoit na WrestleMania *PWI Wrestler mais odiado do Ano (2x) (2003–2005) *PWI classificou-o como #1 de 500 wrestlers em: 2000 e 2009 :Wrestling Observer Newsletter *Feud do Ano (2000) vs. Mick Foley *Feud do Ano (2004) vs. Shawn Michaels e Chris Benoit *Feud do Ano (2005) vs. Batista *Mais Overrated do Ano (2002–2004) *Wrestler Favorito dos fãs (2002, 2003) *Pior Feud do Ano (2002) vs. Kane *Pior Feud do Ano (2006) com Shawn Michaels vs. Shane e Vince McMahon *Pior Match do Ano (2003) vs. Scott Steiner no the Royal Rumble *Wrestler do Ano (2000) *Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Classe de 2005) Curiosidades *Triple H era namorado de Chyna (Joanie Laurer) na vida real antes de namorar (e eventualmente casar) com Stephanie McMahon. *Triple H apareceu em um episódio de Mad TV. *Triple H apareceu no filme, Blade: Trinity, como um executor vampiro chamado Jarko Grimwood. *Primeiro "nome artístico" de Triple H foi Terra Ryzing. *Triple H é amigo na vida real com Shawn Micheals, Randy Orton, Ric Flair, Batista, John Cena, Jeff Hardy, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, X-Pac e The Undertaker. *Durante o ataque em Triple H por Kevin Nash em outubro com um marreta, ela acidentalmente acertou Triple H, causando uma lesão real, como quando ele voltou, uma parte de seu rosto estava quebrado. *Em WWE '12, Triple H está envolvido em cada enredo no Road to Wrestlemania. **Ele é o antagonista para Sheamus no caminho "Villain" **Ele é o personagem principal no caminho "Outsider" **Ele serve como um aliado, amigo e mentor de Jacob Cass no enredo "Hero". *Triple H é único lutador para enfrentar Undertaker na Wrestlemania 3 vezes. Categoria:Família McMahon Categoria:Wrestlers Categoria:Wrestlers Americanos Categoria:Wrestlers da WWE Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da WCW Categoria:Vencedores do King Of The Ring Categoria:Vencedores da Elimination Chamber Categoria:Vencedores do Royal Rumble Categoria:Campeões da Tríplice Coroa da WWE Categoria:Fisiculturistas Categoria:Atores Categoria:Bookers Categoria:Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Famers